The Story of a Head Boy Humongous Bighead
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Nothing changes especially around Percy Weasley! One Shot!


**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Some things never change with the Humongous Bighead**

* * *

><p>"Bill, Charlie your letters are here" Molly called up the stairs "Oh and Percy" she said then sent the owl away. She placed the three letters on the table then gave a warning look to the twins who tried to take Percy's letter.<p>

"Don't go there" Molly said as she placed Ron and Ginny's breakfast on the table before them then moved the letters out of reach of the twins. They both pouted then in sync ripped a piece of toast.

Percy came down first running to the table to pick up the letter; he tore it open and scanned the letter quickly. He then looked up at Molly, who'd been reading the letter over his shoulder. She nodded as he took a seat and began drinking the milk. Molly looked around the table then sighed walking to the stairs and shouted.

"BILL, CHARLIE COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST" the five Weasley children at the breakfast table jumped as Arthur came down whilst pretending to clean his ears.

"A bit louder next time Molly" he joked then kissed her lightly; she smiled at him as he went to make his way to the breakfast table.

"Have you seen Bill and Charlie?" Molly asked, Arthur frowned in thought.

"One is showering the other is god knows where" Arthur replied then picked up the Daily Prophet and went to join the children at the table.

"What are we having today?" Arthur asked

"Toast" Ron said

"Milk" Ginny added

"A healthy bowl of Pixie Puffs" Fred said as he passed the box to George and picked up the milk. Arthur nodded humming in thought.

"Hogwarts letters" Percy said excitedly. Arthur looked at him and took the letter off him reading it quickly; he began nodding then almost summoned a cup of coffee towards him.

"Where are those boys" Molly said and went to go shout them again.

"Molly they'll be down just relax" Arthur attempted; Molly looked at him as he glanced around the table fishing for help and not getting any. "Thanks kids" they all grinned as Arthur shook his head. Molly laughed and took a seat.

"They are well trained" She said grinning, Arthur nodded. The whole table stopped what they where doing and looked towards the stairs as they heard a creak, they heard numerous creaks then it halted, they heard a groan then what they only could guess to be a belt buckle hitting the wooden banister. They then saw the second oldest Weasley.

Charlie stopped were he was shocked, he was holding the two ends of his belt and his hair looked black because it was still wet from his recent shower. He gulped slightly

"What?" he asked confused, the table laughed as he successfully fastened his belt. Ron being the closest lifted up Charlie's letter. Charlie began nodding and walked towards Ron taking it out of his grasp. He carefully tore it open and walked to the empty chair whilst reading it; he nodded then sat beside Fred.

Then there was another creak and only one person who it could be. The whole family stopped and looked at the stairs hearing continuous creaks, one day one of them will fall through them stairs it was certain.

Bill appeared incredibly groggily, he'd obviously decided to have a sleep in; he was running his hand through his bed head and had nothing but his boxers on. He yawned then looked around the kitchen. Every member of the family where looking at him, Charlie with a arched eyebrow, Fred and George with a slight impish look, Ron was gawping lightly, Ginny had her hands over her eyes and Percy just looked disappointed in him. Bill frowned and looked at Molly who was shaking her head then Arthur who was laughing slightly.

"What?" he half squealed genuinely confused.

"Please Bill, I don't want to chuck up my Pixie Puffs" Fred said as he put his spoon back down. Bill frowned as George laughed.

"You forgot your pants" Charlie informed him, Bill frowned and bowed is head then laughed.

"That's bloody disgusting mate" Ron said.

"Ronald" Molly warned, Ron looked down as Percy disapproved of the swearing and lack of clothing.

"That's my boy" Arthur said chuckling lightly, Molly shook her head as Bill reached for the pile of freshly washed clothes and quickly clothed himself. Bill then spread his arms asking if he was acceptable. The table nodded as he walked towards the table and picked up his letter.

He opened it yawning then frowned since something fell out; Bill yawned again then looked down and gawped.

"What is it Bill?" Molly asked as Fred and George both ducked under the table, followed by Charlie. Molly sighed and hit the table making the three boys jump and sit up again. Bill crouched down and picked up the object that'd fell out his letter.

He stood back up again and turned it to Molly.

"You're Head Boy" Molly said ecstatically, Bill nodded then got his breathing cut off by the hug from Molly.

"How?" Percy muttered then got elbowed by Arthur then a warning look. He gulped and looked down as the rest of the family congratulated Bill.

* * *

><p>Later after Bill had gone to Diagon Alley to get his supplies and Percy had been fitted into Charlie's old robe. Percy stowed away into Bill and Charlie's room. He searched around quickly for the letter. He finally found it on Bill's bunk; he slowly opened it and pulled out the letter.<p>

He opened it and frowned, only the letter was in there.

"What?" he frowned and looked around the bedroom, then latched his eye line onto the trunks, he walked towards them and looked between them. He knelt down and opened the closest one to him. He moved the clothes, the books and the sweets getting to the bottom and realising it was Charlie's trunk. He then looked to his left at what he now knew was Bill's.

He closed Charlie's trunk and shuffled to Bill's. He gulped slightly then opened it, right at the top, there it was, as perfect as Percy had always imagined. He lifted it out and turned to the mirror placing it on his chest, to the right, to the left. He smiled and looked in the mirror again then gasped, he could see reflected behind him. Charlie.

Charlie was standing arms folded and a slight smirk on his face, Percy turned quickly and put the badge behind his back.

"BILL" Charlie shouted.

"NO SHUSH" Percy squealed. "NO" he ran towards Charlie and tried to cover his mouth. Charlie put one hand out stopping Percy.

"What are you doing _perfect _Percy" Charlie half hissed.

"Nothing! You can't tell Bill, don't tell Bill" Percy pleaded. "Please Charlie" he begged.

Charlie put his arm down then folded his arms

"Um… don't tell Bill" he said, and looked at Percy they almost had a stare out then heard the front door open. Charlie's eyes lit up as he heard Bill call for him. Percy shook his head quickly.

"No, please Charlie. No I'll do anything" Percy basically grovelled. Charlie opened his mouth "Please Charlie!"


End file.
